Tsubaki x BlackStar
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A tsustar fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

BlackStar POV

So Tsubaki and I were invited to a dinner party at Kid's place. When it was about time we both got dressed and we headed out. Once at his place I knocked on the door. Liz answered the door and said,

"Hey guys come in. Maka and Soul aren't here yet so we're just hanging out for now but please enjoy colds drinks in the fridge."

" Thanks. Hey Tsubaki you want a drink?"

" Sure. Anything is fine."

Her soft voice is so soothing to my ears. As I was in the fridge looking for the drinks I hear everyone cheer and so I grab 2 sodas and run back to see Maka and Soul come through the door.

"Hey so you two finally decided to join us?"

They both smile and blush at the same time. They even did the same exact reaction. Soul went left and Maka went right when the blushed and turned their heads.

"Hey you two are even symmetrical. Maybe some minor differences but besides that you are symmetrical."

They blushed even more.

After we ate we started talking and hanging out but eventually Tsubaki got tired and so I took her home.

Once we got there I made her some tea and she went to her room. I stayed up a little longer just kind of sitting around. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki POV

Once I woke up I decided to make BlackStar some breakfast. When I walked from my room I saw BlackStar laying on the couch. I giggled a little because he was only half on the couch.

After I made everything I went over to BlackStar and poked him in the face. He didn't do much but slid and eventually fell completely on his face.

"Good morning BlackStar."

" Oh good morning Tsubaki."

"Here I made you some breakfast."

I say while moving the food closer.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I sit on the couch as he sits up and starts to eat.

After awhile we decided to visit school even though it was summer. We were walking down the hall when professor Stein stopped us.

"What do you want Stein. Can't you see I'm spending time with my awesome weapon?"

"Sorry I guess you don't want to here about the special vacation Lord Death is sending you and the others on?"

"Wait wait wait a vacation?"

"Yeah its to show you all how much we really appreciate all you do."

"Wow thanks professor Stein."

I say as I smile.

"Well see you around."

He turned around and walked away while waving.

" You hear that Tsubaki we get to got on a vacation!?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun."

"Yep should we tell the others?"

"Sure."

We start walking away and we go to Maka's house first. Or would it technically be Soul's because he bought the house? I mean apartment. Either way it doesn't matter we got a vacation!

After we told them we went to Kid's and told him. They were all excited for the vacation. I was too. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

BlackStar POV

After we told the others we only had a day before we had to go so Tsubaki and I started packing.

" I can't wait for the vacation! How about you BlackStar?"

"Yeah I wonder where we are going? They said they have a ride for us so they'll take us."

"Yeah hopefully its somewhere cool."

After we finished packing it was about 9 pm so we decided to head to bed. After all tomorrow is a big day.

I woke up to Tsubaki's soft voice reminding me that today was the day. So I got up and grabbed our things and walked out the door. Once I was out the door I saw a limo waiting for us.

"Wow did they really get us a limo?"

"I guess they really do appreciate us."

We put the stuff in the back and we got into the limo.

Next was Maka and Soul. We waited as the driver knocked on their door. They both were dressed as if we were going to the beach. Maybe they know where we're going. Once Soul finished putting the bags in the back he got in. Maka and Soul were in the middle and I was on and end and Tsubaki was on the other end of the seat. I was bored so I decided to mess with Maka and Soul.

" Hey Soul have you screwed Maka yet?"

"Did you really just ask me that? You better hope to god that Maka didn't hear you."

"Oh its a little late for that."

I heard Maka say as she bashed me upside the head with her book.

"Told you."

I heard Soul say. I would've said something back but I passed out by that point.

Eventually I guess we picked up Kid and the rest because by the time I woke up we were already at the hotel in California. What's funny is that the hotel was called 'Hotel California'. I grabbed the bags and we all walked inside. Tsubaki and I got our own room, Maka and Soul got theirs and Kid and his twins got their room. Once we got in I fell on the couch because my head still hurt.

"I didn't know she could possibly hit that hard."

I said while rubbing the side of my head.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't say things like that loud enough for her to hear."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

That was the first day of a month long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubaki POV

Once we got there it was pretty late so we decided to head to bead. I had to change into my PJs so I told BlackStar.

"Hey could you give me a second?"

" Yeah sure I'll go this way."

He says then covering his eyes. He starts to walk to the living room but then trips over the 3 stairs and face plants in the ground.

"Hey Tsubaki, is this far enough?"

"(Giggles) Yes BlackStar it is."

Then I undress and get into some sleeping clothes. I get into bed and call BlackStar. He gets off the ground and changes in the other room so I didn't need to move and gets into bed. Once he's under the blankets I realize how much he's matured over the couple years from the Asura incident. He's gotten taller, his voice got deeper, and he actually acts his age.

"So does it feel weird to be sleeping with the all mighty BlackStar?"

Maybe I was wrong.

" Nah, just kidding I mean if it does feel weird I can sleep on the couch?"

"(Giggles)"

"What's so funny?"

" I'm just thinking of how much you've matured over the years."

"Oh, okay, but that still doesn't answer my question?"

"No its fine. Your body is really warm so I'm warm."

Then without thinking I rolled over and hugged his back.

"Uh, Tsubaki?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!"

"No its okay, I mean, if you want to you can do whatever just I don't want you to feel weird."

"Okay if you say so."

Then I lay back down and continue to lay with him.

Nextmorning

I wake up still laying with him except this time he was rolled over and he was hugging me back. I feel so relaxed with him. I don't know why. I mean I don't think I like him... do I? But he is so... him. He is strong but still loving. I rub my face into his chest a little. I guess he felt it because he woke up.

"Good morning Tsubaki."

" Good morning."

" So what are we doing today?"

"I think Kid set up a pool party at noon for all of us. He said that it was actually very special for Maka and Soul. He wants to test something."

"Oh I see. I think I know what he wants to test."

"What is it?"

"He wants to see if Maka and Soul really do like each other."

" Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. I wanna help."

I say while giving an evil grin.

"Yeah me too so let's get up and moving."

He says while picking me up bridal style and taking me off the bed and standing me up.

We both get dressed in swim clothes and once I stepped out of the room where BlackStar could see me his jaw dropped.

"Wow the only other time I saw you wearing this little clothes was when I saw you naked all those years ago."

"Don't remind me unless you want another ninja star in your head."

I say getting ready with a star.

"It was an accident. I didn't actually search for you."

He says while putting his hands up blocking his face.

"Well anyways let's get going."

Then we walk over to the swimming pool. Once we got there we talked to Kid about wanting to help with the plan and he said I could help talk Maka into wearing a bikini. And told BlackStar to talk Soul into forcing him to stay with Maka the whole day. We agreed ad waited. Kid was wearing green swim shorts and a black shirt/coat thing. (symmetrical of course). Once Maka and Soul arrived they weren't dressed in swim clothes yet. That's when our plan set in motion. I went with Maka to the changing room and BlackStar went to talk to Soul. Liz and I were standing there as Maka pulled out her clothes from the bag. The clothes she pulled out though wasn't a bikini as we thought. It was shorts and a shirt. (Swim style of course)

"Hey Maka, you should wear a bikini." Liz said.

"Yeah Maka you should, we will."

"Yeah but you both have big enough boobs to actually look good. I don't have very much up there."

She said while blushing.

" You've gotten a little bigger. I mean you were A-cup now you're B-cup." Liz said trying to reassure her.

"I know. But why do you want me to wear one anyway? You better not have a lady crush on me."

"No its just you're getting older so we think you dress older."

This is never gonna work. She won't do it.

"(Sigh) Fine, if you're gonna keep pushing then might as well."

"Great!"

BlackStar POV

So I'm trying to get Soul to stick around Maka all day. How should I do it? Hmm...

"Hey BlackStar."

"Oh hey Soul. Say how would you like to be the one who spends the whole day with Maka?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh no reason just wondering because you know that she can't be left alone because she'll destroy something."

"What are you saying, are you insulting her?"

"If I am, what will you do you don't care about her."

I'll use guilt.

"I do care about her! She's my friend! Of course I care about her!"

"Care about who?"

I looked behind Soul to see Maka standing there probably listening to what we were saying.

"Uh..."

"Aww, Maka we were just talking about you. Soul was telling me how much he wanted to spend the entire day with you."

"Wait I didn't..."

"Why of course you were I was listening to the whole thing."

Tsubaki said coming out from behind me. Then Soul finally turned around to look at Maka. The second he laid his eyes on her he fell over to a nose bleed.

"Wow Soul already? The day just started."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki POV

After Soul got up from his nose bleed he looked at Maka.

"Sorry Maka."

"Well if that was a good nose bleed then okay. Now let's go."

"Hey Kid!"

"What!?"

"Geez man no need to yell."

BlackStar says messing with Kid.

"Sorry now what do you want to know."

"Come here."

BlackStar and Kid walk away from Soul and Maka. I follow.

"So what's first?"

"We'll just hang out for a little and ask Soul some questions. Then eventually we'll ask Maka to pretend to drown. If she agrees then we'll see Soul's reaction if not I guess we'll think of something but nothing to obvious. We don't want to be murdered by Soul and Maka. BlackStar already got a taste of it."

"Don't remind me it still hurts."

"Okay let's go."

"Right."

We went back to them.

"So Soul you wanted to stay with Maka all day right?"

"Yeah guess I do."

"Okay then let's go. This pool place is huge and with all the fun places to go we won't run out of fun anytime soon."

"Okay."

BlackStar and I walked right behind them. We were coming up on the first slide. This place was a lot like Hurricane Harbor. It was a slide where two people got into one floaty thing and went down a huge slide.

"Well you two know what to do. We'll be next."

"Okay."

They both said very kind of upset. Maybe they don't like each other. Maka got in first then Soul behind her.

"Hey Soul! Bet this feels familiar!"

BlackStar yelled.

" Shut up!"

They both yelled. I didn't understand the joke at first then I got it.

"Oh I get it! Its because Maka is positioned right in between his legs. Ha that's funny."

I started laughing hard.

"You two ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah!"

They said.

"Okay then you're off."

Kid kicked them off and they went down the dark tube.

"Okay you next. Get ready."

"Right."

We got all set.

"We're all set. You good Tsubaki?"

"Yeah just I'm not to fond of drops."

There was a big drop in this slide.

"Its okay I'm right here. I wouldn't let anything happen to the coolest weapon."

He smirked at me.

"Okay."

Then Kid kicked us off. We went into the dark tunnel. I was screaming because just at the beginning it got really fast. After the tunnel opened I saw the whole place. It was amazing but then it started to slow down. Then I realized that the drop was coming. I got worried.

"Its okay Tsubaki, you can do this. If you can fight the most powerful being in the world then you can do this."

"Okay."

We were about to go over when BlackStar told me that then we went over I was screaming my head off. Once we were at the bottom Soul and Maka were still in.

"Why didn't they move!?"

"Hey guys move!"

They didn't here us. Soul was out and helping Maka out when we bumped in their raft thing and that sent Maka flying right into Soul. Its a good thing he caught her because if he didn't she probably would have broke some bones.

"Oh my god are you guys alright?"

I asked them.

"Eww Soul let go of me."

"I'm sorry for catching you!"

"Oh yeah thanks I guess."

She got up. Then Soul. I guess they really might not like each other after all.


End file.
